snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Academy: The Early Years
Elemental Academy: The Early Years is the third establishment and prequel of a modern fantasy RP first created and GM'd by Zath. Currently Zath is running it for the second time with Co-GMs Fenix, Karo and SoulScavenger. This establishment was created in 2010 and is centered around the early lives of Urufu and Hisui, and the students that shaped them into what they would be known for in years to come. *Out of Character Thread *In Character Thread *This RP is still running. Previous Establishments: *Elemental Academy (First Establishent) *Elemental Academy: The Later Years (Second Establishment and Sequel to Elemental Academy) The World The school of 6 elements is a foundation over 700 years old, when it was raised from the ground up it was nothing more then a small house with a few training areas and classrooms scattered amongst the grounds. After many years of faithful teaching the masters of the school have raised it to be an academy of incredible worth but it is shadowed as nothing more then a myth, a legend. Any who knew of the school's existance was sworn to secrecy and forbidden to mention their affiliation to one of the six elements, the reason being that normal humans cannot understand what it means to wield nature as a weapon or a tool, in the past there were those who could do this openly but were killed as 'witches' or demons, history must not be repeated. After the founding of the school, the masters set out along the world with their own unique abilities to find the 'gifted' ones, those who have the aura of an elementalist coating their body invisibly. At the beginning of the new year the ones scoped out receive a letter about acceptance to a prestigious school where their wildest dreams can become reality. The story of elemental powers being gifted to the world is an old story, far older than the school that teaches about it, in a different plain of existence there was a society akin to our own, but all of these men and women were gifted with control over one element. All was fine until the rogues of each elemental plain chose to band together under the command of an extremely powerful and talented elemental mage of darkness. Together with his followers he waged war on the world and killed thousands to attain a tome sacred to the Ancient ones. With this book he cast a powerful spell to erase the world and restart it in his image. The ancients fought against him with their people in tow and used their powers together to try and cancel the effect. They were too late to finish and their existence was shuffled to a different plain. Our own. The elemental world was not destroyed but instead displaced, it's residents no more than spirits. When a spirit finds it's opposite they can be reborn inside of them, giving up their power to the one they choose. The masters learned of this and honed their skills while finding other like minded wielders and thus the school was founded. The goal of the school is to ensure that a child's powers grow and that they know how to use them, and when to use them to avoid harm to the user and those around them. The school itself is hidden away from the eyes of regular humans thanks to the combined efforts of the masters and the teachers. The school has relocated since it was first established due to it's size. An area nearby a dormant volcano was chosen to be the schools new home, the volcano and the mountains surrounding it providing a strong wall of protection. Each morning it rises to illuminate the school and each night it is coated in the darkness of the mountains. On it's outskirts is a lushous jungle stretching as far as the eye can see with lakes and streaks coursing along it. The wind whistles through the tree's to provide the surrounding area a level of calm that seems almost unnatural. The school itself is a massive, almost labyrinth like, series of buildings that house many training rooms designed for the teachings of each element. The school has expanded to a point where even students who have attended for years find themselves lost amid it's structures. At the back of the area is the school, a 5 story tall building stretching three football fields in both directions. Outside of the school there are houses set up for the teachers and former students have come back after many years to open up stores and libraries to give the new generation a better experience. It has evolved more into a town then anything. To prevent explorers from stumbling upon the school it is protected by a powerful barrier made of the essence of each elemental teacher, refreshed with new power at the start of every new year to assure it's power continues at its full potential long after the school is dust. The 6 Elements are Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Darkness and Light. There are other Sub-elements that are described below as well as types of magic. Every student will start out with a small amount of ability in one element and will eventually grow to master it. If you have any questions about the elements, what they do, etc, feel free to ask Zath, Karo or Fenix The Elements Elements Already Taught: ' *Water *Darkness *Earth *Wind *Fire *Light '''Classes: ' If you wish to make a teacher CS but the class you want to teach is not on the list anywhere, ask me and I may or may not accept it. '''Currently not accepting any other teachers. Sub-elements: *'Blood(Already Taught) – '''The main purpose of Blood is to enhance the power of various barriers and to boost healing spells, but it has many other uses not known to many. *'Lightning –''' Usually used to speed up an organic being or recharge/power up a mechanical being. *'Shadow – '''Used to help warriors in stealth, allowing them to sneak around by rendering them virtually invisible in the night. '''Types of Magic:' *'Druidic(Already Taught) –' This form of magic includes the transformation into WereBeasts, each type having their own unique abilities. The telltale that someone’s about to use one of these spells is the sign of whatever animal’s WereBeast the person is changing into. *'Physical(Already Taught) – '''This magic is used by the warriors who specialize in melee combat to power up their weapons in some way to give them the edge in hand to hand fights. *'Protection – These spells are usually used in conjunction with the blood SubElement due to the fact that the majority of these spells are barriers, each varying in resistance and effects. *'Offensive – '''The Offensive magics are the ones derived from the 6 main elements and are used for those who are not physically adept at and prefer to attack from afar with powerful magic. *'Arcane – 'Casters of the Arcane magics are those who prefer the tactical way of weakening their foes with curses and illusions before attacking them head on. *'Ancient NOT TO BE TAUGHT – Spells that the Ancient ones themselves created during a war in the original Elemental Realm in an attempt to stop a Forbidden spell from being cast, but shortly after the creation of these spells a Forbidden Spell was cast, annihilating the original Elemental Realm. Only the Ancients and those they have deemed worthy have knowledge of the Ancient spells. *'Forbidden '''NOT TO BE TAUGHT – Spells that the Ancients have forbidden use of due to their extremely powerful results that could destroy the world should the wrong being gain the secrets to unlocking the spells. *'The Ancients''' The Ancients were the six lords of the original Elemental Realm, beings that were both admired and feared for their immeasurable power and ability. The Ancients still live on in this new world, but as spirits waiting for the time when their new bodies are born, allowing them to be fully reincarnated. The Characters - Students Fire: *Helios Felis - Musicmac *Victor Deblazzi - SoulScavenger *Huan-Yue Liao - TheLivingCouch *Mellissa Fitzsimmons - Tuor *Urufu Kasai - Zath Earth: *Takumi Chiba - Wins2 *Harrison Mason - Keiran Water: *Lyte Yomi - BradaoOfCartha *Yohan Wolf - Sal *Renji Mikage - Huang Long *Amanda & Amber Samson - Karo Wind: *Hisui Itojo - Karo Eduardo *Guerrera Juarez - Regulus Light: *Rash the Rainbow - Ro Wong *Ifrit Stone - Asobi *Aaron Walton - Cheesemore Darkness: *Ashley Addams - SoulScavenger *Cecille Garcia - Ryute *Alicia Lauren Melinda Ardoux - Ro Wong Special: *Alicia Barnette - Fenix13 The Characters - Teachers *Gideon Fell - TheLivingCouch *Darius Severn - Keiran Mythcaran *Zalria - SoulScavenger *Minerva Hitaome - Akaine *James Wellwood - Zath *Arawn Volos - darkshark *Jericho Smith - Fenix13 *Ajax Riftwalker - Fenix13 *Malachi Lamech - DaCrum *Adam Singe - sam4books Category:RPs